An All Hallows Eve Nighmare
by snapeswidow
Summary: Halloween's always been hard for Severus. But this one will be a harsh reminder. Or will it? AU
1. Chapter 1

**All Hallows Eve Nightmare**

**A/N: This is a short fic that came about from a challenge in the Facebook group Lovers of The Potion's Master. I will post the Prompt at the end of the fic. I want to thank my Beta, Lady Lanera for putting up with me and my nagging and thank Daughter of Aries for prodding me to keep writing.**

**disclaimer: ALL RECOGNIZABLE PEOPLE, PLACES AND THINGS ARE PROPERTY OF QUEEN JKR. I only own my two OC's and the plot.**

* * *

"Princess?"

"No."

"Fairy?"

"No."

"Witch?"

Severus put down the stirring rod and glanced up at the seven-year-old who was currently getting on his last nerve."You are already a witch, Erin," he reminded with a frown. "My answer is still no."

The usually well behaved seven-year-old glared at her father, making him smirk. If it wasn't for the blonde curls and green eyes, she'd have almost looked like he did at that age.

"I mean a fake witch, Daddy. A Muggle one with green skin and a big ugly nose…" She grinned wickedly. "Like you."

Severus shook his head as he extinguished the fire beneath the cauldron full of Stomach Soother he just finished brewing. For nearly a month now Erin had been pestering him to let her partake in the Muggle tradition of trick or treating. And for just as long, he told her no. The dangers that came with the silly tradition was more than enough to turn Severus off to the idea. Parents letting their children wander the streets in outlandish outfits, taking candy from strangers. He grimaced. The little brats would then go home and eat the night's haul in one go and make themselves sick from all that sugar. If the candy wasn't poisoned in the first place, that was. It was a tragedy waiting to happen.

"Erin, every day you come in here and pester me about this silly holiday, and every day my answer remains the same. Nothing you say or do will change my answer." He turned from her and walked over to a rack of vials to pick out ones to fill with the now cool potion.

"You're not being fair! All the other kids are going trick or treating. So, why can't I?" Erin kicked the leg of the table as her father's back was turned. The vibrations made the cauldron inch closer to the edge of the table as a few drops of potion splashed onto the table. "Just because we're not Muggles doesn't mean I can't go. I play with Muggles, go to school with Muggles. We live next door to Muggles, Daddy. I'll be laughed at in school, and my friends will hate me."

"Spare me the theatrics, Erin. No means no, and that's final."

Erin growled and kicked the table again. A feeling of satisfaction crept up her spine as she once again made the cauldron move and drip some of its contents onto the table. "I bet you hate Halloween because Grandma didn't let you go trick or treating. I bet you got picked on in school because of it, too, and had no friends."

Severus turned from his stores, his obsidian eyes narrowed on the blonde child. "You know not what you speak of, Erin. I have a very valid reason not to like Halloween. A reason your five-year-old little mind couldn't even comprehend." He slowly stalked over to the table, placing the phials down none too lightly next to the waiting potion. "This is the last time I will say this, Erin, so listen well. This family has not and will not celebrate Halloween this year or any year after that. Now leave me in peace, so I may finish this order."

Erin angrily got to her feet. "Sod your bloody potion and your bloody Apothecary! You care more about your damned potions than you care about me." She shoved the table and watched as the cauldron finally tipped over the edge. As the cauldron hit the floor, Erin turned and ran for the door, yanking it open. "I wish you weren't my father!" she cried before slamming it behind her as she ran to her room.

Severus stood there, his trousers and boots covered in the now useless potion, staring at the door. "Wish granted." Flicking his hand, he vanished the potion and sat down on the stool Erin had been sitting on moments before. How could he tell a mere Seven-year-old the truth behind why he hated this bloody holiday? Hell, after nearly twenty years he still couldn't face the truth himself. With a long-suffering sigh, Severus let his head fall into his hands as Erin's parting words replayed in his mind.

Demetri stepped out of the Floo in the sitting room to an unusually quiet house. Removing her traveling cloak and draping it over the back of the couch as she passed, she wondered where her husband and daughter were. Erin usually tackled her as soon as she stepped out of the Floo on the days she worked late at St. Mungo's, and Severus would have sauntered into the room just in time to reprimand the girl. Walking down the hall, she frowned at the darkened kitchen and continued on down the hall, intending to climb the stairs to check the bedrooms.

Noticing a sliver of light coming from beneath the door to Severus's lab, Demetri figured both of her missing family members must be inside. Pushing open the door, her frown deepened as she found only Severus sitting with his head in his hands. She sighed as she leaned on the door frame wishing she knew how to help him.

For the past six years, Severus always drew into himself around this time of the year, and any attempt to draw him out resulted in an argument. Demetri knew he had more emotional baggage than the average human could possibly handle before she married him a year ago and wished he'd try to let it go. He tried to hide his nightmares about the wars, but Demetri wasn't stupid.

She knew the signs from his days spent recovering in St. Mungo's while under her care. She remembered holding his hand through the milder ones, and holding his hair away from his face when the worse ones made him physically ill. Then there was the survivor's guilt that ate at him every May and October. She hated Dumbledore and Tom Riddle for conditioning her husband into believing he wasn't going to see the end of the war. He had given up on life when he finally woke up a month after the war in her ward. She of course just wasn't going to have any of that from him while he was in her care.

She smiled as she remembered the near physical fights the two of them got into over his Healing Potions and Voice therapy sessions. The man was more stubborn than baby Blast-Ended Skrewt on a leash. He was also very proficient in nonverbal spells, which he thought would scare her off, but only made her redouble her efforts. The git even tried to get her fired by claiming sexual Harassment once when she insisted on helping him to the showers or loo.

Demetri gave back as good as she got though, going as far as incanting her spells in French when he was being more pratish than usual. When he would refuse to do his voice exercises, she would sit at the foot of his bed, singing horribly in French until he gave in.

Slowly but surely, she helped him heal, physically at least. He refused to go and talk to anyone who he thought was a Mind Healer or Muggle psychiatrist and deal with all the emotional crap life handed him. He was discharged from Mungo's three months after the Battle of Hogwarts, and Demetri feared that she'd never see him again or read about his killing himself in the _Daily Prophet_.

Under the guise of wanting to follow up on his progress, Demetri contacted her sister-in-law, Narcissa Malfoy, for Severus' home address. When she finally found the rotting boards and rusted nails that someone deemed fit to call a home, Demetri was praying to Merlin that the house didn't fall on her before she got a chance to speak to Severus. Knocking on the door resulted in her standing on the rotting front stoop for nearly a half an hour without a sign of life in the house.

Fearing the worst, Demetri broke through the weak wards placed on the door and cast a Lumos as she entered the musty entryway. Carefully making her way around overturned furniture and books scattered about the floor in the sitting room, Demetri found her patient in the kitchen surround by broken china and crockery as well as about a dozen or so Firewhiskey bottles. Swearing in both Latin and French, Demetri vanished the mess before bending down to make sure the stupid arse was still breathing so the last three months weren't a complete waste of her time and efforts. Satisfied he hadn't drank himself to death, she Apparated them both to her home in Paris.

It took two Sticking charms and a Binding spell to keep Severus from leaving the bed that first week. The second week he was free to roam her house until she found him trying to overdose on Dreamless Sleep when she left for an hour to get take away. She once again had to confine him to the guest bed, her heart breaking as he begged her to let him die or when woke her screaming in his sleep as his nightmares took hold.

By the third week he withdrew into himself, refusing to eat, speak, or even acknowledge her presence. Demetri would sit with him like she did in St. Mungo and tell him about her life and growing up in France. She'd tell him stories about Lucius that she remembered as a child and tell him about all the trouble she'd get into at Beauxbaton.

It wasn't until two weeks later, the beginning of November, that Severus began to show signs of life again. When he seemed strong enough, Demetri allowed him to leave her guest room, taking him at his word that he wouldn't try to kill himself again. Severus went back to house on Spinner's End under the condition that he would meet with her weekly to check on his progress.

They slowly went from healer and patient to friends, and by December, Demetri began to feel more towards the snarky git. It wasn't until New Year's Eve that Severus surprised Demetri by showing up at her flat and confessing his own attraction towards her. Demetri, however had a surprise of her own.

So after the clock struck midnight, Demetri told Severus about Erin. At first Severus was weary of the idea of a one-year-old entering the relationship as well, but eventually the blonde haired toddler grew on him. Demetri knew Erin had him wrapped around her little finger when she would call him daddy and Severus had stopped correcting her.

After much pleading, or bickering as Severus would tell it, Demetri was able to convince Severus to get rid of that death trap of a house. By April, they moved into a bigger house in Wiltshire near her sister-in-law.

They hit a roadblock in their relationship when October rolled around again. Demetri was once again worried about Severus as he withdrew more and more as Halloween approached. Severus had constant mood swings and nightmares. The worst of which happened on Halloween itself. When Demetri was finally able to wake him, he was still caught in the terror and latched onto her in a near bone crushing embrace. He rocked them both as his body shook with gut wrenching sobs, the words "I'm sorry, Lily. Please forgive me" falling brokenly from his lips. After what felt like hours, she was able to calm him down and convince him to take a Calming Draught. They spent the rest of the night and a better part of the morning talking about his nightmare and its connection to Halloween. She reassured him numerous times that she didn't think him a monster for telling the Dark Lord what he did nor was Lily's death his fault.

As the years passed, Severus began to resemble his old self. He began brewing again and eventually opened his own Apothecary. Even though he loathed his days as a professor, he loved Erin's curiosity and eagerness to want to know every last thing there was to know about potions. The pair could often be found huddled over a cauldron or old potion tome for hours at a time. Demetri knew Severus enjoyed the time the two spent together more than Severus would ever admit to. The man had a habit of denying it if ever called out on it.

Sighing again, Demetri straightened up and walked over to her husband, slipping her arms around his shoulders a she kissed the back of his hand. "Want to talk about it?"

Severus lifted his head from his hands and looked at his wife. "Erin."

Demetri knew exactly what that one word answer meant and shook her head. This fight over celebrating Halloween like her friends was one Severus and Erin fought over for the past three years. "She's seven, Severus. She's going to want to do the things her friends are doing. Why can't you let her do this? You don't have to partake in the celebration."

"It's a sorry excuse for a holiday, that's why. It's a bastardized rip off of Samhain that the Wizarding World celebrates."

"What if I took her out with Cissy or your mother…"

"No." Severus pushed to his feet and ran a hand through his hair that fell into his eyes. "It's not safe, Demetri. All those Muggles running around in disguises. How would you know if one of them wasn't a wizard or witch bent on causing trouble? What if they saw you and Erin and harmed you for being my wife and daughter?"

"Severus, the war is over. Nothing will happen to us. Why must you assume the worse in every situation? Just because Lily died on Halloween…" She stopped short at the icy glare on Severus' face.

"Don't you dare." Each word was whispered in a dangerous tone Severus hadn't used since his time at Hogwarts.

Demetri stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should Erin suffer because you're still hung up on something that happened 23 years ago, Severus. It's not fair to her or to me."

Severus stepped back as if she had struck him before he regained his composure. "It may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair, Demetri. I should know." With that, he turned from his wife and out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

A/N : Please review and let me know what you think so far. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again my thanks goes out to my beta Lady Lanera and Daughter of Aries. You ladies rock! A smutt and Language warning applies to this chapter. You have been warned. :)**

* * *

A few hours later, Demetri found herself knocking on Erin's bedroom door. When she received no answer, she opened the door and smiled. Erin was asleep on her bed, dressed in an old set of Severus' school robes. Every Halloween Erin would dress in those robes in the privacy of her room and pretend to trick or treat. Demetri would set out little dishes of candy around the room, along with Erin's dolls and plushies acting as the candy givers. If Severus ever found out, he'd put a stop to it straight away.

Demetri sat on the edge of the bed and tucked a stray curl behind her daughter's ear. It seemed like only yesterday she had brought the one-year-old home. Like Severus, Erin was another victim of the last war. Aurors had found her hidden in a shed behind a home engulfed in flames and took the child to St. Mungo's.

Three days later, after the war, the bodies of her family were found inside the remains of the home where the little girl was found. Hearing about the child from Demetri, Narcissa applied to adopt her, but was refused due to her husband's ties to Voldemort. Narcissa then suggested that Demetri adopt the girl since she lived in France and had no ties to the war or her older brother. After some consideration, Demetri applied and was shocked at getting approved.

Demetri took a few weeks off from work to get to know the girl and fell in love with her almost instantly. Before moving in with Severus, Demetri would have Narcissa mind Erin while she worked, and in return Narcissa taught Erin how to read and write as well as giving Erin lessons in Pureblood education. When Demetri told Narcissa about Severus, her sister-in-law laughed and told her she had a bad habit of taking in unwanted strays. Erin and Severus were her strays, and Merlin forbid anyone who dared to harm them.

Demetri looked down at her daughter as she felt her stir. "I heard you and your father had another row over tomorrow."

Erin sat up, pulling the old school robes around herself. "I don't understand why I have to be punished for his hatred of the holiday. So the Muggles took a Wizard Custom and made it their own. Who cares? If Daddy hate Muggles so much, then why do I go to a Muggle primary school as well as take lessons with Aunt Cissy?"

"Your father doesn't hate Muggles, Erin. He just hates Halloween."

"Why?" Erin asked with a tilt of her head.

Demetri bit her lip, wondering what, if anything, she could tell Erin. "Something bad happened one Halloween when he was young. He feels responsible for it as well."

"You mean what happened to the Potters?" she asked. "I read about it in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ at Aunt Cissy's. She told me that Daddy knew the Potters from Hogwarts."

"He did know the Potters from Hogwarts, but he knew Lily before their first year. They grew up near each other and became friends when your father told Lily about her being a witch. They remained friends while at Hogwarts." Demetri left out the part where the two had a falling out and the reason for it. "You see, your father lost his best friend on that Halloween night, Erin, and he's hated the holiday ever since. It brings back unhappy memories."

Erin played with the clasp of the robes. "Oh." She sighed before looking up at her mother. "That still doesn't explain why he won't let me go out with my friends or Grandma trick or treating. It's not like he'd be there to help celebrate with me.".

"I know, sweetheart." Demetri brushed her fingers across the Slytherin Crest, thinking. Tomorrow Severus would lock himself away in his lab brewing or sitting in his study and brooding over the past. Demetri would have to stay here to watch over him like she did every year, but that didn't necessarily mean that Erin would have to be here as well. Severus was usually so engrossed in the past that he hardly paid her any mind, so there was a chance he wouldn't realize Erin wasn't in the house as well. Smiling as she made up her mind, Demetri grinned and tugged on the robes to gain Erin's attention. "If your father did let you go tomorrow, what would you dress up as?"

Erin shrugged. "I don't know. Mary is going to be a fairy, and Anna is going as a cat." She looked down at the robes and shrugged. " I would like to go as a Slytherin, since Daddy and Aunt Cissy were both Slytherins. I could even use these robes."

Demetri's smile widened. "A Slytherin is a wonderful idea. What do you say to going to visit Aunt Cissy tomorrow? Maybe Grandma can take you over there, and you can take those robes with you. I'm sure between the two of them that they can sort out the rest of your costume."

Erin's eyes lit up as her mother's words registered. "Really? I can go?" Erin squealed and launched herself at her mother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Demetri laughed and shushed her daughter as she hugged her back. "Not too loud, Erin. We don't want your father to hear. This has to be our secret. He mustn't find out."

Erin covered her mouth as she began to giggle. "Sorry, Mum." She pulled back and bounced on her knees. "I'm just excited to finally be going!"

"I know, sweetheart, but we have to act normal until I get you to Aunt Cissy's tomorrow. Now, take those off and get ready for bed."

"How am I supposed to go back to sleep when I'm this excited, Mum?"

"I'm sure you will find a way." Demetri smiled as she stood and headed for the door. " Before you go anywhere, though, you will be apologizing to your father for the argument earlier."

Erin sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mum."

"I mean it. No apology, no trick or treating, little miss." Demeri snorted as Erin pulled a look that was entirely Severus', but was ruined with a giggle. "You need a bit more time with your father before you can pull that off, Erin."

Demetri laughed as she headed to the master bedroom where she hoped she'd find her husband. Entering the room, Demetri frowned when she found it empty. She was about to head to Severus' study when she noticed the light on in the suite bathroom. Silently walking across the room, Demetri slowly opened the door all the way, finally finding her husband soaking in the sunken tub. Even though his eyes were closed, Demetri knew Severus was aware she was there. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Demetri bent to kiss the top of her husband's head. "I'm sorry, love."

"For?" Severus replied without opening his eyes.

"Earlier. I know it was out of line, and I'm sorry."

"And If I do not wish to accept your apology, Miss Malfoy?" Severus drawled.

Demetri sighed and tugged lightly on his raven locks. He always reverted to calling her Malfoy when he was in a mood, but his words lacked their normal bite. "Then I will just have to keep pestering you and apologizing non stop until you accept."

"Is that so? Shall I brew a Pest Repelling Potion to keep you away?" he replied, finally opening his eyes.

"Not even you could brew one strong enough to keep me away." Demetri snorted. "I will use my Malfoy charm to get you to accept if necessary."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "If your charm is anything like your brother's, you can keep it."

Demetri raised an eyebrow in return as she pulled her dress over her head and let it drop to the tiled floor. She stepped out of her knickers before stepping into the tub and straddled his legs as she sat facing him. "Share a few baths with my brother, have you?" she asked playfully as wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The Prefect's bath is large enough to hold the entire Slytherin boys dorm at once," Severus deadpanned. "He was oddly fond of the banana-scented bubbles."

Demetri leaned forward and trailed her lips along his jaw "Well, that explains your revulsion to bananas."

"The face I make while eating one is not revulsion, Miss Malfoy, but one of pure rapture." The corner of Severus' mouth twitched. "The memories of your brother that the mere sight of a banana invoke..." He sighed dramatically.

Demetri nipped at his collarbone playfully. "Can you stop talking about my brother while I'm trying to seduce you? It's creepy."

"Is that what you're doing? I thought that you were apologising?" Severus asked as his arms snaked around his wife's waist.

"I tried apologizing, but my git of a husband won't accept it, so I thought I'd try the next best thing." Demetri grinned as she trailed her hands down Severus' chest. "If I distract said husband with my seductive ways, then maybe he will forget about what I was apologizing for." She grinned as she shifted in his lap closer.

Severus growled and pulled Demetri against him. "Indeed." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her softly. When Demetri's fingers tangled in his hair, Severus groaned and his kisses became more fervent.

Demetri moaned against Severus' lips as she kissed him back with the same excitement and rolled her hips against his.

Severus broke the kiss and trailed his lips along Demetri's neck to her ear and nipped her earlobe. "I want you, Demetri.

Demetri shuddered as she turned to look at him. "Accept my apology first."

Severus growled and picked her up as he stood up in the tub. "Insufferable woman." He stepped out of the tub and carried her to the bed. "I accept your bloody apology."

Demetri grinned like the Kneazle who got the canary and pulled his head to hers once more. Her fingers found his hair once more as he lay her on the bed, and she lightly ran her nails over his scalp before tugging the raven locks.

Severus purred low in his throat. Demetri knew having his hair pulled turned Severus on more than anything. If the little chit kept that up, he'd forgo all foreplay and shag her through the bed. Nipping her collarbone, Severus grinned against her skin as Demetri moaned and raised her hip of the bed. He continued to nip down her chest, enjoying the noises his wife was making.

"Severus, please…" Demetri moaned as Severus nipped her hipbone. Her nails dragged against his scalp once more, and she was rewarded with another purr from her husband.

"Keep that up, wench, and I will not be held accountable for my actions," Severus growled as he settled between Demetri's thighs.

"That is what I'm aiming for." Demetri grinned wickedly as she tugged on his hair before pulling his head towards hers to kiss him passionately.

Severus returned the kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. When Demetri tugged his hair a third time, he thrust his hips forward, filling her completely.

Demetri moaned, and her hands tightened on his hair. "Severus…" She rolled her hips upward and was rewarded with a moan from Severus.

Severus began to move his hips, thrusting hard and deep, his wife's moans egging him on. He took one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder, the change in angle making them both moan in unison. Severus froze mid-thrust as a soft knock sounded on the bedroom door followed by his daughter's voice. "Daddy?"

Severus swore and hung his head. "Daddy is busy, Erin." Severus glared at Demetri as she began to laugh.

"But Mummy said I have to apologize for upsetting you and arguing about tomorrow."

"I accept your apology, Erin. Now, please go to bed," he hissed as Demetri nipped his chest.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Erin's voice rose with concern.

"I am fine, Erin. Now, go to bed before I ground you until you're forty," he growled.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Good night, Daddy."

Demetri laughed, and Severus glared down at her. "Find that funny, do you?"

"I do." Demetri bit her lip to stop another giggle from bubbling out of her mouth.

"I don't find humor in being interrupted, while I'm trying to fuck my wife through the bed," Severus growled before gripping her ankle. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you all think? Let me know in a review? Now on to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Again with thank to my Beta, Lady Lanera. A big thank you goes out to Daughter of Aries for her writing the part of Eileen in this chapter. I couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Erin felt like a kid in a candy store as she stepped out of the alley with her Aunt Cissy. The Muggle street was crowded with children dressed in all sorts of costumes, while their parents followed close behind. Some houses had simple decorations: A pumpkin, bale of hay or fake spider webs, while others looked like haunted houses.

"Now, Erin, there are a few rules you must follow, or else we are going straight home," Narcissa said as she glanced around. "Stay close to me and you are also not to eat any of the sweets you acquire today until Either I or your mother check them."

" I know, Aunt Cissy. Mummy went through this with me before we left." Erin rolled her eyes. "Can we start now? Please?"

"Keep up that attitude, Miss Snape, and we will go home now." Narcissa raised a challenging eyebrow at her niece

"Sorry, ma'am." Erin bit her lip. "May we please start?"

Narcissa took Erin's hand and led her down the street to the first house. "Go on, and remember to say thank you."

Erin grinned up at her aunt before skipping to the door and knocking. Narcissa smiled as she watched Erin. It took a few simple Transfigurations to turn the girl's clothes into an exact replica of a Slytherin uniform. Adding a pointed black hat with a green ribbon had been Erin's idea to make her look more like a 'Muggle' version of a witch. Narcissa laughed to herself as Erin excitedly skipped back and showed her the treats she received. They continued to the next house and then the next.

Soon they had completed the left side of the street, and Erin grabbed Narcissa's hand and nearly dragged her across the street. Narcissa didn't have the heart to scold the child, who was obviously enjoying herself immensely.

Erin smiled up at her aunt once more before skipping to the first house on this side of the street. Trick or treating was so much fun, and she already had nearly a whole bag full of sweets. She hoped her mum would let her keep it all. Of course they had to hide it from her father.

Erin frowned as she thought of her father. She would be in so much trouble if he found out where she was and what she was doing right then. Not to mention how much trouble her mum would be in. She hated when the two of them fought and knew that there would be the world's biggest fight if he found out. Erin sighed before heading to the next house, praying to Merlin their secret lasted at least until she was finished trick or treating.

* * *

Severus walked into the kitchen and placed the bag he was carrying on the table. "Erin, could you come into the kitchen please? I have something for you." He frowned when he didn't hear her small footsteps coming down the stairs as he expected. "Erin?"

Having heard her husband calling for Erin, Demetri came inside from the back garden and headed into the kitchen. She glanced at the bag on the table that had the unmistakable logo of Honeydukes printed on it. She smiled at Severus to hide her confusion. "I thought you said you were going to be at the Apothecary doing inventory today?"

"I planned on staying all day, but I couldn't help but think about Erin and her wanting to go trick or treating. I thought she would enjoy it if I hid some candy around the house, and she went to find it. So I stopped at Honeydukes and then headed home." He tilted his head almost as if listening to the house. "Is she taking a nap?"

Demetri swallowed hard before leaning against the counter. "No. She was getting on my last nerve so I sent her over to Narcissa's for a while." She shrugged. "She knows Cissy won't take any sass from her."

Nodding, Severus walked out of the kitchen heading for the sitting room. He was just about to grab the pot of Floo Powder when Demetri spoke.

"What are you doing?" A hint of panic colored her words.

Severus turned, a handful of Floo powder in hand. "Having Erin come home. I wish to show her what I have for her." He turned back to the Floo and threw down the powder, calling out Malfoy Manor before putting his head into the green flames.

Demetri quickly walked over to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not let her stay for awhile, love? It's not often the two of us get the house to ourselves."

Severus barely heard her as he called out for Narcissa a second time. Narrowing his eyes, he caled for one of the Manor's house elves. The creepy little creature popped into existence inches from Severus' face, making him flinch. "Bloody idiot. Where is your mistress?"

The elf wasn't fazed by the insult. "Mistress be taking the little miss out, sir. Miss Demetri be dropping off the Little Miss and telling her to have fun and leaves her sweets with Mistress before coming home."

"Did she now?" Severus growled before pulling his head from the Floo. He slowly stood and turned to face his wife. "Narcissa isn't home."

Demetri bit her lower lip and sighed when she saw Severus' eyes narrow. "Maybe she took Erin with her on an errand or to the park?"

Severus slowly walked around his wife, something he used to do to make others nervous when he knew they were lying. Stopping behind her, Severus leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Don't. Lie. To. Me."

Demetri turned to face her husband. "I'm not lying, Severus. I don't know where they could be." She took a step away from him, but he stepped with her.

Taking her chin in his hand, Severus did something he swore he would never do to his wife or child. "Legilimens." She tried to fight him, but he broke through her shields like they were paper. His anger grew as he saw the conversation between her and Erin the night before. He hated being disobeyed, but he hated being lied to even more. He angrily withdrew from her mind, causing Demetri to cry out.

Stumbling backwards, Demetri gripped her head as a pounding headache began. "You son of a bitch." She picked up a book from the coffee table and hurled it at Severus, but he sidestepped it.

"I can't believe you let her go out after I explicitly said no. You two conspired against me and lied to my face." Severus snarled.

"I wouldn't have had to lie if you weren't such a baby about Halloween," Demetri spat back.

Severus snarled, "You know perfectly well why I despise the bloody holiday."

"Yes, I do know. You're still hung up on a dead woman! Grow the hell up, Severus, and move on! Everyone else has."

Severus saw red . "How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare you! What the hell do I have to do to get you to move on? Shall I get a pair of Gryffindor robes and a red wig? The Mudblood bitch is dead Severus. Deal with it."

Severus snarled and grabbed Demetri by the front of her robes. "Don't you ever use that word in my presence again, especially when talking about her."

Demetri tried to get out of his grasp."That's right, only you are allowed to call her a Mudblood."

Severus let her go as if she burned him, causing her hip to hit the corner of the table. "You Malfoys are all the same. Arrogant fools who think everyone else is dragon shit on the bottom of your boots. You are no better than your brother and father, Demetri."

Demetri stepped forward again and slapped Severus hard enough to make her hand hurt. "Fuck you."

Severus stared at her with cold eyes. "Only if you promise to wear that red wig."

Demetri's eyes went wide, and she went to slap him again but Severus grabbed her wrist. Yanking her arm back only to find that he wouldn't let go, she brought her knee up and caught him in the groin.

Swearing, Severus let her go and stumbled away from her. Before he could recover, Demetri grabbed the container of Floo powder.

"I should have left you in Spinner's End to die." Demetri stepped into the Floo and called out her destination, grateful the flames hid the tears that began to fall.

* * *

Severus stormed up the cobblestone walk of his mother's home, his gait not as smooth as it normally was due to Demetri's knee earlier. Reaching the door, he nonverbally unlocked it and stood in the entryway. "Mother? Damn it, woman, I know you're here."

"I know I taught you how to knock, Severus Tobias Snape," Eileen said, coming around the corner without wearing a shirt or bra.

Severus spun around to face the door. "Merlin's fucking beard, Mother. Put a shirt on! I will Obliviate myself of that mental image while you do so."

"Go back outside and knock like a proper gentleman, and I will."

Severus growled. "I do not have time for these games, Mother. I need to find Erin and Narcissa."

Eileen put her hands on her hips and glared at her son without saying a word or moving to put on a shirt.

Severus turned around, swore again and fixed his gaze at a spot on the far wall. "Mother, I know you know where Narcissa took Erin," he growled out between clenched teeth.

"I'm not in the habit of repeating my instructions, young man."

"And I am not in the habit of playing your games, woman. I know you and both of the Malfoy females plotted against me. Now kindly tell me where my child is or I will have the three of you reported for kidnapping.

Eileen took a step closer to her son and smacked him soundly upside the head.

"Go outside. Calm yourself down. Then knock on my door. I will not repeat myself again."

"Damn it, Mother!" Severus sighed and counted to ten...twice in his head before speaking again. "Mother, please. Where is Narcissa and Erin?

With a flick of her wand, Eileen propelled her son outside, thinking he very much deserved the hard landing on his backside. Closing the door behind him, she locked it securely against any spell he might try.

He landed with a thud and swore for the third time. Picking himself up off the ground, he stared at the door, trying not to lose his composure again. "I swear to Merlin, Mother, if anything happens to Erin it's on your head!"

Eileen rolled her eyes. Such dramatics. "Knock on the damn door, boy. And be polite."

"You are one to talk," Severus muttered before knocking. "Mother dearest, are you home? I wish to inquire about whether or not you happen to know the whereabouts of my sister-in-law and my child," he added in a sarcastic tone.

"Drop the sarcasm. You're wasting time."

Banging his head on the door, Severus pictured all the many ways he could kill his mother and get away with it. "Mother, please."

Eileen slowly put on a shirt and made him wait for several more minutes before opening the door. Who said one couldn't put her children in time out when they grew up? "Are you ready to behave?"

"Only if you are." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Without a blink, Eileen slammed the door in his face.

Severus glared at the door before turning on his heel and walking back down the walk. He aimlessly walked around the neighborhood for two hours before turning back and once again knocking on his mother's door. " I'm sorry, Mother. Please tell me where Narcissa took Erin."

Eileen opened the door, fully clothed, and gave her son a hug. "Tell me what happened."

Severus sighed before explaining the fight with Demetri and the fact that she had dragged Erin into this lie.

"You deserved that kick to the groin, young man."

"That woman lied to me, went behind my back, and convinced Erin to lie as well. " He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I had enough back stabbing to last a lifetime during the war, Mother. I don't need anymore from my own family."

"Then you should have tried to be reasonable. Erin is a little girl who wants to be just like her friends. The same way you used to want to be like all your classmates. Now, I'll tell you where they are, but you have to promise you'll try and stay calm and listen to what your wife has to say."

"There are other ways for her to be a little girl that doesn't include going around door to door to get Merlin knows what in the form of candy. Add to that there are adults in masks and costumes who could want to do harm to Erin or any child out there." Severus sighed. "There are still people out there that wish me dead and wouldn't stop at harming my child to get at me."

"I know, love, but tell me. Has all your yelling and fighting gotten you anywhere with either your wife or daughter? "

"No, but I shouldn't have been lied to. I came home with treats for Erin and was planning on taking her out myself as a surprise." He shook his head. "I guess the surprise was on me."

"Maybe next time you'll let your wife know when you're going to surprise your daughter." Eileen shook her head. "Narcissa, Demetri, and Erin are out trick-or-treating in the area you and Lily used to trick-or-treat in. Try not to be an arse when you find them. If I find out you were after they get done with you, you'll have to answer to me."

"Of all the places she could go, it had to be there." Severus ground his teeth at the thought of having to go to that neighborhood. That choice had to have been his mother's doing. "I'll behave as long as they do. Thank you, Mother."

Eileen cleared her throat and turned her head expectantly, as her son started to leave.

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes before kissing her cheek. "Good night, Mother."

"Goodnight, Severus. I love you, but be sure to behave yourself! " Eileen called after him as he walked out the door.

"Yes, Mother. I'll make sure I don't eat any sweets before you check them and look both ways before crossing the street," he said over his shoulder before ducking down an alley and Disapparating.

* * *

**A/N~** Reviews make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: My thanks to my beta and my readers. *Hugs for you all*

* * *

Narcissa smiled as she watched Erin skip down the steps of the last house on the block, chatting animatedly with the other children about the sweets they procured. Her only regret was that Demetri and Severus weren't here to witness the joy on their daughter's face. _There is always next year,_ she thought to herself as she smiled when Erin approached.

"Are you ready to call it a day, my little Slytherin?" Narcissa asked as she took Erin's treat bag that was nearly filled to bursting.

Erin looked up at her with a pout. "But, Aunt Cissy, it's still light out and we haven't even done the other street after the park."

"We have been out here for nearly three hours, Erin, and you haven't eaten supper yet." She looked in the bag and glanced sideways at the child. " You have more sweets in here than Honeydukes has on their shelves. I think it's time to get back to the Manor and eat before sending you back home to your parents."

"Awe. Please, Aunt Cissy! Just one more street. Then we can go home, please?" Erin tried to look as sad as she could manage, hoping it would work on her aunt.

Narissa raised an eyebrow, not even fazed. "Erin, don't whine. I said we are done trick or treating and that is final."

Erin crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her lower lip. "That's not fair." She kicked a rock and watched it skitter across the pavement. Her eyes strayed to the park and she smirked. "The other kids said there's a haunted maze set up in the park, and that it's really scary and fun. Can I do the maze before we go if I can't keep Trick or Treating?" She turned to her aunt with a hopeful look on her face.

Narcissa sighed as she looked over at the park. They had another hour or so before Demetri was due at the Manor to pick up Erin and Narcissa couldn't see the harm in allowing Erin this last bit of fun. "All right, Erin, we will go, but I will give you a half an hour before we must return home.

Erin smiled and hugged her aunt. " Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She released the older woman and took her hand, tugging her along behind her.

"Erin, slow down." Narcissa laughed as she followed Erin though the fence that surrounded the park. When Erin dropped her hand and began to walk away, Narcissa stopped her. "Half an hour, Erin. I will be over by the exit of the maze waiting for you. Be careful and have fun."

"I will." Erin smiled before heading off to the entrance of the maze.

Narcisa sat on one of the park benches near the exit of the maze and kept an eye on the top of Erin's Witch's hat as she entered the maze. Feeling like she was being watched, Narcissa looked away from Erin to see Demetri walking towards her. Judging by the look on her face, she knew Severus had found out about their little outing today. "What happened?" she asked as Demetri sat next to her.

"Severus and I had a major row. We both said things that will take months to get over." Demetri closed her eyes against the tears that stung at her eyes.

Narcissa placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "We all say hurtful things when we are mad, Demetri. You two are the most hard headed couple I've ever seen. You both will stew over this row, lick your wounds, then argue again over who should be apologizing to whom."

Demetri snorted. "I highly doubt that. Bastard forcefully used Legilimens on me, Cissy. How can I forgive him that after what I went through with Abraxas?"

"You dare compare me to that sorry excuse of a wizard?" Both witches flinched and turned to see Severus standing behind them. "If you think so low of me, Demetri, why trust me around our daughter?"

Demetri stood and stepped forward, her hands clenched into fists at her side. " I didn't mean it like that, Severus! I trust you with Erin. I meant how could I forgive you forcing your way into my mind when you know my father used to do it to me as a child as a form of punishment. What he did was tantamount to rape in the eyes of the French Ministry and if I wasn't so afraid of him, I'd have turned him in.

"So now I'm a no better than a rapist?" he sneered.

"Severus, please lower your voice. People are starting to stare," Narcissa pleaded as she caught a few people glancing their way.

"I didn't say that, Severus." Demetri threw her hands up in frustration. "Did you come here just to pick another fight?"

"I've come to take Erin home." Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can't you leave her be, Severus? Let her have her fun," Narcissa tried to intervene.

"She had her fun. Now it's time for her to come home. She needs to face the consequences of disobeying me and going along with this whole scheme of her mother's." Severus turned away from the two witches and began to walk towards the maze.

Demetri went after him and grabbed his arm forcing him to turn around. "Don't you dare blame her and punish her for wanting to be a normal child, Severus."

"But I can punish her for lying to me, Demetri." He shook off her hand and continued towards the exit of the maze.

Demetri followed him. "Dont do this to get back at me, Severus. She is only a child."

Severus shook his head without even looking at her. " Spoken like a true Malfoy. Alway thinking things are about you."

"If you have such a problem with my being a Malfoy, then why did you marry me, Severus?" she snapped. "Don't forget Erin has been a Malfoy longer than she's been a Snape."

That got Severus's attention and he finally turned to face his wife. "Now I see through this whole plan today. Teach her to lie to those who she cares for, lie and deceive to get her way. Passing on the family traits a little late in the game, Demetri."

Demetri flinched at his words and growled low in her throat. She took a step forward, prepared to hit him again, but Narcissa beat her to it. Both Severus and Demetri looked at the other witch with identical looks of shock, neither realizing she had followed them.

"You both are lucky that there are Muggles around or that would have been a hex." Narcissa glared at the two of them before her gaze settled on Severus. "I take your last words as a personal insult, Severus. Don't ever let me hear you besmirch the Malfoy name again." She stood a little taller now. "Now if you both are done making a spectacle of yourselves, I will be taking my niece home to Malfoy Manor. She doesn't need to be caught in the middle of your petty squabbling." With those words, Narcissa walked away to collect Erin.

Demetri stood there, her anger still bristling as she refused to look at Severus. Severus stood with his arms across his chest looking at the playground without seeing it, his thoughts miles away.

Both turned in unison as they heard Narcissa shouting their daughter's name. Demetri was the first to move, Severus following behind her as she ran to her sister-in-law.

"She's gone. Erin is gone." Narcissa's hand shook as she held Erin's torn and dirty witches hat.

* * *

**A/N;** Dun, Dun, Duh!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~** Well Folks, this is the last chapter in this little Halloween fic. Hope you all enjoyed this, I know I had a blast writing it.

* * *

Severus paced the small sitting room of his mother's house wanting to wring the neck of the Auror questioning his wife. If being in _that _neighborhood on _this_ day wasn't enough, _he_ had to be the Auror the Ministry sent to question them.

"You didn't see anyone paying attention to Erin that shouldn't have? Anyone who looked out of place?" Auror Potter asked Demetri.

"For the love of Salazar, Mr. Potter, the whole park was full of Muggles dressed in costumes. They all looked out of place," Severus answered for his wife.

Harry glanced at his old Potions professor. " I know this is hard, sir, but even the smallest detail can help us find your daughter." He turned back to Demetri. "Is there anyone who would want to harm you or your daughter?"

Severus barked out a harsh laugh. "You do know who we are, Potter? Half the Wizarding world hate me and the other half would harm the child solely for her last name."

"Severus, stop it," Eileen scolded as she brought in a tray with tea and placing it on the table. "This is hard enough without you acting like a complete arse." She handed Demetri a cup of tea laced with a mild Calming Draught before turning her attention to Harry. "We told the Muggle authorities all of this already, Mr. Potter. Surely you have ways to work together on this?"

"We do, ma'am. It's just procedure to ask the questions again in case you remember something you didn't the first time."

Demetri took a sip of her tea before placing the cup on the table in front of her. "I wasn't really paying attention to Erin or the other people around us." She began to play with the buttons on her robes, a nervous habit she acquired from childhood. "I was too busy picking a stupid fight to keep an eye on her." She placed her face in her hands and began crying again.

Harry, looking like a lost first-year again, cleared his throat nervously. Women crying always made him uncomfortable. " Please, Mrs. Snape, don't cry. This isn't your fault." He went to place a hand on Demetri's knee to comfort her, but thought better of it when Severus growled and took a step towards him.

"Mr. Potter, we have answered your questions." Severus came to stand behind Demetri's chair. "Maybe you should reconvene with your men and the Muggle officers and continue your search."

Harry rose to his feet. "If we get any lead or information, I will contact you at once." He reached into his pocket and withdrew an old coin and placed it on the table. "The coin is charmed to send and receive messages. If you hear anything or Erin comes back on her own, just tap the coin, speak your message, and tap it once more." Nodding to the professor and his wife, Harry walked out of the room and out the front door.

"Mother, why don't you take Demetri to the guest room and have her lie down for a while?" Severus suggested.

Demetri shook her head and lowered her hands from her face. "No, I don't want to lie down, not while our daughter is out there somewhere." Fresh tears began to spill down her cheeks. "She must be so scared…"

Severus stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his wife. "She will be fine, Demetri. She is a Malfoy. She will stay strong." He rested his chin on the top of her head and hoped his words were true.

"I thought you hated Malfoys?" she asked between sobs.

"There are only two Malfoys I do not care for, Demetri, and neither of them are female." He sat in her vacant chair, pulling her on his lap. "Narcissa was right. We are both hard headed individuals who speak without thinking when our hackles are raised in a fight."

"I knew you were hard headed the day you woke up in my ward, Severus. It was one of the things that attracted me to you."

Severus snorted. "Here I was thinking it was my devilish good looks that drew you in."

"That was another thing you had going for you." Demetri snuggled closer to him, her eyes closed.

"I tried everything I could to get you to leave me alone. You were like a cat with a new toy." He tightened his arms around her.

"I know. The more you fought the more persistent I became. I knew you'd give in eventually."

Severus snorted and began running his fingers through her hair. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was hurt because you lied to me and I wanted to hurt you back."

She sighed as his fingers massaged her scalp. "I'm sorry I lied and dragged Erin into this. I just wanted her to have one normal Halloween." Demetri sobbed again and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"I know, Demeri. I sat at the Apothecary and thought what I was doing to Erin. My issue with today isn't a cross she should have to bear. My demons should be my own. It's why I came home early. I was going to give her the candy I bought, then take her out trick or treating."

"I'm so sorry I went behind you back, Severus. This wouldn't have happened if I had just kept Erin home."

"You don't know that, Demetri. This could have happened any day to anyone. Please stop blaming yourself."

Demetri nodded against his chest. "As long as you don't blame yourself for this happening, Severus." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I know you will blame yourself for this, like you blame yourself for Lily."

Severus flinched slightly at the mention of Lily's name. "The two are not comparable, Demetri."

"Yes they are, Severus. You blame yourself for everything and then bottle it in until it eats away at you. Then you will lash out at the first person who makes you mad."

"Are you a mind healer now? I will not be paying for this hour of emotional rehashing."

She sighed. "Then comes the sarcasm. It's a defense mechanism, Severus, and will not work on me."

He knew she was right. He just didn't know how to stop his old habits. Habits that had helped him through the years of being a Death Eater and later a professor. He looked down at her and noticed she had closed her eyes again. "Am I forgiven then?"

Demetri nodded again, her eyes still closed. "As long as you forgive me for my harsh words. I swear to Merlin and anyone who is willing to listen that I don't wish I left you to die at Spinner's End."

"I know. I forgive you, Demetri." He placed a kiss on her forehead, and she smiled slightly. Severus stood and carried her to the guest room, her breathing evening out as she fell asleep even before her head hit the pillow. Pulling the covers over her and turning out the lights, Severus headed back out to the sitting room.

Pouring a glass of Firewhiskey, Severus took a sip before sitting back in a chair by the fireplace. As he took another sip, the coin on the table vibrated and Severus picked it up, turning it over in his hand. The following words appeared around the edge of the coin as he stared at it.

_Professor, we know who took man who was running the maze said a man claiming to be Erin's uncle took her from the park._ Severus swore and dropped his glass of Firewhiskey.

Hearing the glass shatter, Demetri came out of the guest bedroom to check on Severus.

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

Severus looked at his wife, his face paler than the white shirt he wore. "Lucius has our daughter."

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** EVIL CLIFFY! Mahahaha! So, want to know what happens to Erin? Keep an eye out for the Sequel to this story coming shortly.

**Prompt/Challenge info:**  
Sev and an oc (your own or borrowed if you never made one or create one if you like) are in an established relationship. An argument ensues based on an unresolved issue (feelings for Lily, lack of proposal, whatever) it's up to you what they fight over. It causes them to almost break up (one side or the other thinking this). Angst is what we are shooting for,and romance. Try to make it as angsty as you can without over doing it. As this will be our Halloween challenge as well, feel free to add in that as an element.


End file.
